Time Line
The time line of events can get a little hazy.'' (The dates are complete guesses. see below notes. -Bekah) '' 1940s-50s *1945--WWII ends *NWO Generation Zero — "if the math pans out, if I’m hand-waving enough assumptions into the mix, if they took the steps to set things up proper before bringing the next bunch in — nineteen forty-five. Nineteen forty-nine. Around there.” (Merlin, #7 First Contact) *1955 Vietnam war begins 1960s-70s *Uther joins the army--SAS *NWO Generation One: "Generation One was nineteen seventy-two." (First Contact) *1975 Vietnam war ends *Operation Albion Really late 70s/early 1980s *Operation Ablion *Uther marries Ygraine Dubois *members of Excalibur are born Prior to Radioman The 80s: *Arthur is born and Ygraine dies *Uther marries and divorces Morgana's mom *Uther starts Pendragon Consulting *Balinor has someone bind Merlin's magic. *When Merlin is 5, Balinor leaves (1985/86) *Arthur meets Solomon Bayard when he is 7. (1987/88) *Two years after Balinor's disappearance, the extra Adventure in Babysitting happens The 90s: *Hunith finds out that Balinor is alive on Merlin's 10th birthday. (1990/91) *Merlin gets picked on at school by Bryn and Tristan *Arthur and Leon join the football team where they meet Lance, Owain, and Perceval. *Gwaine transfers to Arthur's school and joins the gang. *Kay moves to Arthur's school and then after some trouble, joins the gang. (Kay is 13/14) **''Gwen and Lance are already together.'' *Galahad runs away from home (he is 14). ''He lives with Geraint and his Grandma. ''(1994/1995) '' * Kay finally gets into a good foster home after living off of his friends' couches. (''Kay is 15/16) (1995/1996) *Merlin dates Freya for 2 months *Arthur goes to the Fayre and to European Martial Arts Acadamy in Germany (1997/98) *Arthur outs himself to Olaf and Uther at a party that was held close to their graduation. All the Way Out (they are around 18 years old) (1998/99) *Arthur dates Gwaine for a bit. *Arthur goes to uni and Merlin goes to Cambridge The 2000s: *Merlin is a victim of a hate crime *Uni Graduation (they would probably be about 21) (2001/2002) '' **Excalibur members go into the army *Merlin and Will train for SAS. Anti-Interrogation *Gwaine has the incident with his other team *Arthur starts Excalibur and picks out his team Excalibur Red *Sometime in 2006, Excalibur is in Colombia on a mission. *Lance was attacked by a Griffin while Excalibur was in Turkey. *Leon and Morgana finally get together after years of Leon pining. (''3 years before events in Radioman, so 2008?) *Lance and Gwen get married. (2 years before events in Radioman, so maybe 2009?) *Merlin gets hurt and ends up on trial. Urgent Assistance Required (2009/10?) *Merlin goes to the Reserves/Artists and teaches with Will (It's a Long, Cold Road ) --he is there for over a year and for 7 months of that he is applying to become active again (2010/11) *Geraint and Galahad's extra Leave no man behind Events occuring during the series (9 monthsish so far) Part 1-3 *Merlin joins the team Radioman **''(i think that this has several weeks worths of standard missions in it before the Ravines -Bekah)'' **within: Merlin receives his red scarf. *Morgana and Gwen's Extra Procedures *''November 11'': The Team comes back from a mission and it's Remembrance Day (The Stirring Call for Men) *Gwaine, Percy, Owaine and Merlin are supposed to take out Mordred and Merlin has a magic-off with Sam Trickler and Aeridian War Games **''(3 weeks after Merlin receives Arthur's red scarf in Radioman)'' *The War Games happen War Games *Gwaine ogles everyone in the showers (Not every Scar is Hidden) *Excalibur goes on R&R for 2 weeks and Arthur learns about magic R&R **''(they leave for R&R 'the week after next' of the War Games)'' ' '''Part 4-6 *Beginning of the The Jester is about a month (roughly 4 weeks, 5 days, 15 hours, 27 minutes) after they get back from R&R. The breakdown: **''Two weeks, one day, six hours, five minutes, and some seconds after R&R'': Gwaine cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Five days, two hours, thirty seven minutes after Gwaine's initial breakdown'': Owain cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Seven days, six hours, forty-five minutes later'': Lance makes his feelings known **''Two days later, Leon makes his feelings known. **''Four days later, ''Excalibur revolts. Arthur shows them the videos and tells them about magic. *Algiers happens and they catch Sam Trickler The Jester **within the time line: what Bayard told Merlin on the plane (Whispers) *The Team gets the mission to rescue some Americans and destroy magically enhanced weapons within a NMZ (and Merlin finds out that Arthur is gay) Avalon ''(a week or three after events of the Jester. Arthur just says that Bayard was supposed to be back in a couple of days and that he was late. We just don't know how late.) **within the time line: how the team dealt with Gilli (Persistence) *''The beginning of Intermission (with the arrival of the packages from Morgana) is about 5 weeks after the events in Avalon''. **Gwaine's birthday **6/7 days later, the Excalibur breaks into groups and heads out on missions. **The Team gets rid of Gilli and are out in the field for a weekish/ a little more than a week. **They are officially seconded to The Directory Intermission and are under their command for 'the duration of the longest term that any of them had left--which was Melrin's eight months'. 'Part 7-9' *The Team learns the ins and outs of magic at an off-the map Direcotry facillity for around three weeks. First Contact **within the time line: Gwaine tries to seduce Perce (Plenty of Socks) *They have a mission at a gala in Paris and a happy arms-dealer get-together goes horribly wrong. Oh, and the team discovers that Merlin has magic First Contact *The team meeting at the beginning of Grouwork happens'' two/three days'' after the incident, Excalibur comes to terms with Merlin and his magic and Arthur reaches out towards Bryn and company Groundwork **''around 2 weeks pass during this part. (I think the Paris thing happened on a Friday/Saturday, then the blokes talk it out on Monday or Tuesday, then that weekend they have their weekend getaway at the cabin. That next week, Arthur goes to work and then on Friday Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Perce go to the Pentagram. -Bekah)'' *''On the Monday right after the Pentagram,'' Will arrives, Merlin spends the day with him, Freya and Bryn, only to be "rescued" by Arthur. The Play's the Thing *Arthur literally fights his way into the NWO about (8 days after Merlin's day at Freya's) *Arthur tries to establish himself as a Bad Boy with the arms dealers and is once again entranced by Merlin (It's a Distinct Possibility) 'Part 10-12' *''It isn't clear how long it is between the Play's the Thing and Means to an End. I'm assuming 2-3 weeks.'' **Arthur has to wait for Morgause to call him, Pendragon Consulting's network breaks down, Merlin and Arthur get married, then Morgause calls him and orders him to use said breakdown for the NWO's means, then Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Leon have dinner at Uther's and, finally, Excalibur goes to the secret R&D lab in France (at the lab on Saturday). Means to an End'' Around 1-2 weeks pass during this part. '' ***within that time line: ****Perce and Gwaine annoy Kay with their shenanigans (No such Thing as Peace and Quiet) ****Gaius gets awoken in the middle of the night to marry his nephew (Breathless at my door) ****Arthur plans the eventual Real Wedding (Number Three on the List) ****the Mecha Dragon gets up to shenanigans (Advance Warnings) ***''(My guess on the dates: Friday the P servers crash and M&A get married. Saturday shit with NWO goes down. Sunday is family dinner. Monday and Tueday are planning days. Wednesday Gwen changes said plans a bit. Thursday ? On Friday, the team is in Paris having lunch/dinner. Satruday is the fuckup on the testing grounds)'' *On the fourth day after The Testing Grounds (it's a Wednesday), the Team tries to get Gwen, Morgana, Kay and Merlin back and suceeds in part Desperate Measures *On the fifth day since the Testing Grounds (Thursday) mere hours after Will and Kay are rescued, Arthur meets with Balinor. *On the eighth day since the Testing Grounds (Sunday), the Team tries to get Merlin back and suceeds Collaborations\ 'Part 13-?' *''A little more than a week or after Merlin is rescued, the Team makes its way towards London again, crosses the Channel and then '''Shit Goes Down'. The Ley Lines are broken, thereby enhancing the magic everywhere and Merlin comes out as the BAMF!sorcerer that he is Breakwater *The Team honours the fallen soldiers (Remembrance Day) (IDK, I always placed this happening in London) Speculations Okay, so I’ve been working on this for a bit now, and I just want to hear peoples thoughts on dates and ages and what not. The dates I have right now are complete guesses. Well, I did math and stuff, but I assumed a lot of things. I’m assuming that the beginning of LM takes place around late 2011 and into 2012 since Radioman was published in Aug. 2011. I’ve deduced that Radioman starts in late September/ Early October, so the Extra ‘The Stirring Call for Men’ makes sense. That would make Breakwater be at the end of Juneish. I think the members of Excalibur are in their early 30s. I’ve made the dates so that Arthur and Merlin are 30 or 31.Maybe Merlin is a bit younger, like 28 or 29? My dates don’t reflect that yet, but I could change them. So if it has been nearly 15 years since Arthur went to his sword fighting lessons and it was 2012 in the PTT, that would make the date he attended the EMA 1998, and I think he did that before uni. Then I started thinking, how old is Uther? I was he in the army long enough to become a colonel, be young for Operation Albion which is supposed to be during the Vietnam War time period, have Arthur and retire when Arthur is young? So I did some educated guessing and what not. I’m going to guess Uther is around 61. So if we’re assuming that Breakwater is in June 2012, which I have, then Uther would have been born in 1950/51. We don’t know if he went to uni, but let’s say he enlisted at 19 (1969ish) and had Arthur at 31, which means Arthur was born around 1981. Then, Uther didn’t retire until he left to take care of Arthur and Morgana. Since A &M don’t remember Morgana’s mum, let’s say they were around two or three, so 1983/84. Uther would have been in the army for 15 years—not quite long enough to generally be made Colonel, but let’s assume the Directory and Operation Albion helped him rise in the ranks quickly. The only thing that kind of makes this off is that Uther was supposed to be working on Operation Albion nearly 30 years ago, which would be when Arthur was born; however, Uther was supposed to be young when he first started Operation Albion and we know that he left the army shortly after Arthur was born. So, when would he have reached Colonel status? I’m going to assume that when people say ‘nearly 30 years ago, they forget that we are past 2010. I do that frequently,like ’So the other day in 2007..shit, that was 7 years ago!’ So if we think like that, Operation would have been in the 70s and not the 80s. Then I started thinking about Balinor. I think he is younger than Uther, like he is 55ish and had Merlin in his mid-20s and left him in his late 20s/early 30s. So what are your guys’ thoughts on the matter. Feel free to add your own thoughts to the matter